


Flora and Wine

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, drunk, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bruise to the head isn't as affective as a gallon of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flora and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone again

The fall down the stairs does not stop Rose from getting back up and leaning against a wall, flushed face and babbling some drunken nothings with a dopey smile as you make your way down to check out her noggin. In the back, behind layers of short, lavender scented hair, there's a purpling bruise but the owner of the wound and the hair assures you that, "I'ng fine, Kanaya." It doesn't stop you from fretting about, though. You ask about how much she drank while avoiding the only thing consuming your mind: did that literally just happen? Did you kiss the girl you've been on the same rock with for nearly three years now? The same girl that's been wondering around in your dreams with seductive eyes and a submissive moan? You're getting dizzy and once she realizes the rain of words from your mouth, all concerning her well being and whatnot, Rose drapes pale and freckled arms over your shoulders, one coming to rest on the other as she pulls you close. Flushed, nearly, as her nose is resting against the very tip of your own. The smell of blood and light perfume fills you.

"I'm fine," she repeats. 

"Well, sure, Rose, but are you accounting for the massive fall you just took, in which your head was beat against the floor in a rather embarrassing and harshful matter?" you ask, fangs pressed against lips as you stare into purple eyes. 

"Um, yeah. It doesn't hurt that bad." Rose's words are slurred just a bit, sounding so much more free compared to the usual, anxiety filled Rose. You can appreciate it, but are uncomfortable with her state of mind. "I'm thinkin' more about your lips anyway."

"I'm still certain that bruise on your skull requires some investments..." Her eyes are lidded and she's gradually brought you closer. If you were to shuffle just a bit, your thighs and toes would be touching. "Rose... I don't know what exactly you're attempting to accomplish tonight, but... I believe it'd be slightly unfair of me to accept everything you say in your current state."

"Eh. Alcohol sue... sooths the nerves, haha." She chuckles, more of a loud giggle. You can feel her cold breath on the top of your lip. "Probably wouldn't a-a-have said anythin' if I weren't drunk. Wit... which, excuse me, would have totally sucked. I mean," she waves a hand around behind your neck for exaggeration. "Can't confess my affections like... um, clear minded? Yeah, I guess. I suppose I should apologize."

"Well, no, that isn't necessary. I just wish you wouldn't attempt to bring your hips so close to mine when you're cleary not clear minded." In response, she snorts and grinds her thigh against yours. "Rose, please."

"Gettin' flustered, Kanaya?"

And that's how it starts. 

You feel a bit guilty for it, you suppose, but she's got herself all rung up in this game of sorts. Rose pulls you in for another kiss. This time, eyes shut and you allow yourself to enjoy it just a bit. Liquor covered lips and flowery perfume engulfs you in a veil of arousal. She's warm and hot with a border of cold and freezing but it doesn't compare to your rainbow drinker heat. Rose groans and mumbles something against your black painted mouth, something neither of you will remember or care for. She deepens the kiss with a small tug of her arms and has your chests rather close, your arms awkwardly splayed out to the sides of her body. You begin to feel foolish with your no touching policy as she seems nothing but hands on. You are determined, however, not to act on your futile and ill placed urges. 

(Ill placed later becomes a bad phrase, in your mind. Rose looks absolutely delicious dressed up in the was she is. Both literally and figuratively.)

"Perhaps I am, dear Rose." You do move your stiff arms, though, to her hips. It's a light touch and something you don't think she'd mind even if she were sober. "Shouldn't you be... participating in these events at a later date? Where is my entree, Rose? No dinner but you request my body anyway?" you huff, jokingly. "Frankly, I'm both disappointed and hurt."

"Oh, shush your lips. Your dine... uh, dinner is my fuckin'-"

"Don't finish that."

Rose chuckles again, brushing knuckles up against her lips as she looks at you through thin eyelashes. Her attempt to cover her humor is worthless, though, as she quickly is laughing into your shoulder. "Booze makes you quite expressive, Rose."

"Yu... you make me quiet - quite, sorry - expressive."

You sigh, a small smile on your lips. "What exactly are your intentions tonight, Rose?"

"Haha, welp... well, I mean, I got to kiss yo-you," she hiccups, "and I've accomplished that m-mission." Rose hiccups a second time and a dopey, relaxed smile appears on her black lips (the lipstick is smeared, just slightly, but you can't bring yourself to mention it). It takes just a moment, but you realize Rose is being almost completely out of personality with her sudden actions of affection. "I w-wouldn't mind doin' it a sex, uh, second time, though."

"Third time, actually. Unless you're dismissing the one before you fell down those stairs."

"Mmmhmm." She grins and kisses the corner of your mouth, in ways that make you giggle and want to push her away but draw her closer all the same. "I wouldn't mind doing it a million times."

As if giving in, you kiss her again, but lightly. The smell of liquor is still strong and the taste spinning around your thoughts. Your fangs prick her skin and she groans quietly and a part of you wishes that you could intentionally illict that sounds from the Seer. A part of you, though, wants to shove her on one of her human spring mattresses and drive your bulge into her almost-but-not-quite nook. The thought is intoxicating and you'll probably unsheathe yourself if you keep up with this train of wishes. She runs her tongue along the tip of your fang, just below the ragged cut in the tip of it, and blood spills into your mouth. More accurately, it spills between your lips and you gasp and it flows in, a purr erupting from your throat. 

Rose smiles and giggles and allows you to suck at her tongue. After awhile, though, you realize this is somewhat inappropriate and dismiss your hunger. 

"You should probably go to bed, Rose."

"Only if you sleep wi... with me," she says, with a wink. You'd assume she has some more romantic gestures to throw at you, one might even be close the fantasy you were imagining earlier, but you know better than to ignore that, once Rose sees her bed or anything, really, she'll have collapsed and sleep until she wakes up to a rining hangover. You decide to humor her, though, and grasp at her hand while the two of you make it back upstairs and down two halls and into her bedroom. Under any other circumstance, you'd be fairly nervous. But, as you knew would happen, Rose meets her mattress and after a few minutes is out cold. 

Your kisses trail along her neck and cheeks and end at her booze glazed lips. Placing both of her blue heels in a corner and moving the blanket up to her neck, you bid the sleeping girl a good night. 

A dream involving her pretty mouth and your bulge may or may not have happened.


End file.
